The present invention relates generally to methods and systems for diagnosing a vehicle, and more particularly to displaying diagnostic fault codes generated by automobile computer systems.
Modern motor vehicles include a computer control system. The main purpose of the vehicle computer control system is to provide maximum engine performance with the least amount of air pollution and the best fuel efficiency possible. The computer control system consists of the on-board computer and related electronic control devices (sensors, switches, and actuators). The control devices may control various systems and/or subsystems within the vehicle. These electronic control devices send information to the on-board computer about such parameters as the temperature and density of the outside air, the speed of the engine, the amount of the fuel delivered, etc. At the same time, the on-board computer scans for any problems from its sensors. If a problem is detected, the on-board computer restores the problem as a numeric code, referred to as a diagnostic trouble code or fault code, in its memory for later retrieval. In this regard, the diagnostic trouble codes (DTCs) are codes that identify a particular problem area and are intended as a guide to the proper collective servicing of the vehicle.
In response to governmental regulations and industry practices, vehicle manufacturers have begun to standardize diagnostic trouble codes. For example, the current generation standard for communications protocol is referred to as OBD II. Beginning in 1996, all vehicles built for sale in the United States were required to be OBD II—compliant.
Hand-held or portable code readers, also referred to as diagnostic code readers or scan tools, have been utilized to trouble shoot false or problems or associated with these electronic control units. Such code readers are configured to electronically communicate with a vehicle's on-board computer for accessing stored diagnostic trouble codes. The more sophisticated code readers may be configured to determine a particular standard for communications protocol being implemented by the subject vehicle. The code reader interfaces with the vehicle's on-board computer via a connection point which is usually located under the instrument panel (dash), on the driver's side of most vehicles. OBD II—compliant vehicles are configured to have an on-board computer equipped to receive a 16 pin data link connector cable from the code reader.
The code reader typically has a display for indicating received diagnostic trouble codes. Some code readers include problem description data correlated to the diagnostic trouble codes stored in memory. Other code readers are used in connection with a booklet containing problem description data correlated to the diagnostic trouble codes.
From the perspective of vehicle owners, personal use of code readers may be advantageous. Vehicle owners may choose to effect the repair themselves, possibly at a substantial cost savings in comparison to having service providers or technicians perform the same repairs. Alternatively, even if the services of a service technician are utilized, with the advanced knowledge as to the nature and scope of the vehicle problem, a vehicle owner may be able to mitigate unwarranted services and costs. Moreover, a vehicle owner may avoid a service fee to the service technician for performing the very same task of retrieving the diagnostic trouble codes and correlating them to the problem description data.
Notwithstanding the above advantages of code readers, contemporary code readers have not typically optimized simplicity of design and display to enhance ease of use. In particular, contemporary code readers typically require a manual setup, in advance of operation. The manual setup requires a user to scroll through a variety of information, e.g., make and model information, to set the code reader to receive and process codes appropriately.
Additionally, contemporary code readers typically display informational categories that may not apply to the particular vehicle under test. As such, the display becomes unduly complex and confusing to many users.
Accordingly, there is a need to provide an automotive code reader that requires no manually driven setup, displays only informational categories relevant to the vehicle being tested, and arrays the displayed information in a single display.
These and other objects and advantages are achieved by means of the present invention, as described in more detail below.